


In the Heart of a Beast

by tashapaige



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon-Blooded, Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Major Original Character(s), Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Shapeshifting, Teen Romance, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett Knight is a dragon, simply trying to live her life as humanly as possible. </p><p>As time went on and she got older, her powers manifested. Soon, she was able to control and read minds, move objects with just her thoughts and much, much more. Although she had these gifts, she had to hide them from the world; her mother worried that if she was caught using these abilities, she may be killed.</p><p>Scarlett used her abilities when she was alone, but never used them around other people; the risk of getting caught, too high. When something happens at her school, she is forced to use her powers in front of everyone. </p><p>She had to choose between letting James, the boy she was in love with, die or having the possibility of getting caught. Letting James die was something that Scarlett would never allow, only over her dead body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heart of a Beast

Wind raced through the street, sweeping dead leaves from the ground and twirling them in the air making them dance like ballerinas in a ball room. The wind slapped against the closed windows as Scarlett chewed on a pen lid and doodled in her notepad. She wasn’t the best at drawing, but she did find it to have a certain appeal. It almost calmed her in a way; took her mind off things. 

Music streamed throughout her room, filling the tense silence with relaxing tunes. She sat comfortably against a few pillows on her bed, her feet tangled in the blankets and her mind exploding with ideas. The wind outside started to get stronger- Scarlett didn’t notice; too caught up in her own world. A gush of wind threw open her window causing her to look over to the sound of impact in fright. 

With a laugh she put her pen down and started to get off the bed when her feet suddenly got caught and she fell. She closed her eyes in fear and instinctively put her hands out to soften her impact but when after a few seconds of not feeling anything she opened her eyes. She was met with the tip of her nose a centimetre away from the carpeted floor. 

Scarlett pushed herself off the ground without touching any surface. It was a perk of being able to manipulate just about everything in the world. She could control people’s minds (and read them), move objects of any sorts with her mind and slow time- except time doesn’t slow down, she moves too fast for the human eye to see. Scarlett was a dragon.

After seating herself comfortably back on the bed, she noticed that she hadn’t closed her window. Seeing as she was comfortable where she was and didn’t want to risk falling again, she put her hand out towards the window and flicked her wrist slightly to the left. The window closed and locked itself so it wouldn’t fling open again. With a smile, Scarlett continued drawing in her notepad. 

As she drew her mind wandered. She was deep in thought when her mother gently opened the door to her bedroom. Her mother told her it was time for her to sleep, then left the room. Scarlett put her notepad and pen away then turned her light down so there was still enough light to see but not enough for her mother to see through the cracks of the door. 

She changed into a tank top and pyjama shorts as she put on a relaxing music playlist to fall asleep to. After turning off her lamp, Scarlett laid on her side, cuddling a stuffed wolf close to her chest. Steady breaths fell from her mouth as she closed her eyes and drifted into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if these chapters are sort of short, hopefully they'll be longer soon. Also leave some feedback please! This is my first original story :)


End file.
